Razzle Dazzle
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: "It's all a three ring circus" she grinned knowingly, "These trials. the whole world! show business" She flashed him a cheeky smirk, "And Kid, you're working with a star."


**I do not own Harry Potter only my OC I also do not own the song "Razzle Dazzle" nor do I own Chicago**

Kimberly Flynn's thin high heels clipped along the cold, solid tiles of the Ministry hallway and bounced off the walls. The year was 1981, and at a young age of 20, Kimberly Patricia Flynn was one of the top defense lawyers in the European Wizarding Community. Under her arm she clutched a think case file that detailed her newest client, whom she was to meet for the first time in a few moments.

Lucius Malfoy, age twenty four, charged with a long list of hate crimes and murders while under the employment of the recently defeated Dark Lord. This wasn't the first time she was stuck with defending a Deatheater, but she had never lost a case in her life, and wasn't about to start now.

Hardly anyone was at the ministry, it was still early, but Mr. Malfoy's trial was at nine am, And Kim wanted at least two or three hours to prep him. Her loud steps stopped as she pulled open a heavy wood door by it's cold metal handle. "Good morning" she flashed the man across the small table a red lipsticked smile.

Lucius Malfoy was a handsome young man with long platinum blonde hair that was messy and disheveled, his face was sharp and lovely to look at, even with a shaggy looking five o'clock shadow. The night in Azkaban had not been kind. "You must be Mr. Lucius Malfoy." She shook his restrained hand which was currently chained to the table top.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" he half sneered, "I am Kimberly Flynn," Her smile never faltered as she took a seat across from him. Mr. Malfoy leaned forward charmingly with a handsome smile. "You're that woman from the papers." He nodded "But I never called…"

"Say what you will about the Death eaters Mr. Malfoy." she cut him off and flipped open the file, "But they take care of their own." She looked up at him while bending her head over the file with a knowing look.

"I never…" he began to protest.

"Mr. Malfoy." She cut him off once more, "I know you have your reputation, but I think this will go much smoother if we agree not to lie to each other."

She propped one leg over the other and waited for him to say something, until he simply nodded and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a faded, black burn with a skull and snake, The Dark Mark. Kim nodded and shrugged, "You needn't worry Mr. Malfoy." She smiled slyly

"In all my years of work, I have never once lost a case, not once."

"Now." She placed her leg back under the table and straightened her skirt. Lacing her fingers and resting her elbows on the table she smiled once more, and Lucius couldn't help but think that her dark red smile was more predatory that helpful.

"I am thinking along the lines of an Imperious plea, you didn't know what you were doing, you were out of control, we will have to get your wife on the stand, get her to say that you would have moments where you couldn't remember anything." She scribbled this down on a note pad quickly.

They ran through his defense time and time again, until Lucius could recite it from memory.

"So, Kimberly." He hummed, "That's a lovely name"

She snorted at his feeble attempt at flirting, "Kimberly was the 22nd most popular female name in 1961, Mr. Malfoy"

"Maybe after the trial." He mused as she looked at him from a mirror in which she re-applied her lip stick and foundation. "I could thank you in some way."

"Hmmm, what did you have in mind?" she asked absentmindedly and turned down the folds of her collar and pulled a small lint roller from her bag. "Dinner, you and me, a couple of well-cooked steaks and fine wine?" his mouth crooked in a half smile.

"Sounds lovely." She turned around and placed the papers back in the file, "Can my 6'2, kick boxer boyfriend come with us?" she asked and smiled as what little color he had drained from his face, "On second thought, you know, I had better spend time with Narcissa and My son, you know, I uh." He sputtered an excuse.

The clock ticked by until it was five til nine and a knock came at the door. "Miss. Flynn. His Honor is here." A guard called in. "Thank you John." She nodded.

"Alright, you ready?" she asked and picked up her brief case.

"Miss. Flynn." he stopped her as she began to unlock the chains that bound him. "I'm worried at…"

"Hey." She cut him off, "you have nothing to fret about honey." The iron chains fell to the table top with a loud clang, "It's all a three ring circus, you see?" she held her hands out to the sides, "These trials." She shrugged and spun, motioning to everything around them, "The whole world."

"It's just show business" she flashed his a cheeky grin, "And kid, you're working with the star."

_Give'em the ole razzle dazzle._

_Razzle Dazzle 'em_

"You just need to fool those old waspy shits up there that you didn't know what you were doing." She shrugged as if it were that easy.

_Give'em an act with lost of FLASH in it,_

_And the reaction will be passionate._

"Plus you'll have me to help you, I'll recruit a couple of your deatheater friends, make them a deal they can't refuse." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

_Give'em the ole Hocus Pocus_

_Bead and feather them._

She began to explain her secrets to him, her methods.

_How can they see with SEQUINS in their eyes?!_

"the key you see, is to throw them off, not just the prosecutor but the jury to. Put the blame of someone else, anything to redirect their attention."

_What if your hinges all are rusting_?

_What if in fact, you're just disgusting? _

"And you need good publicity, make the public like you, give to charity, and kiss babies all that jazz."

_Razzle Dazzle'em!_

_And they'll never catch wise!_

"So you've built your entire practice, based on lies and deceit?" Malfoy asked in shock, not that he was one to talk but still! "Lies is suck an ugly word." Kimberly shook her head, "I prefer, false truths."

_Give'em the ole Razzle Dazzle_

_Razzle Dazzle'em!_

"So what side are you on?" the blonde asked the stunning amber haired woman who grinned at him, "Why." She pressed her hand to her chest, "My side of course."

_Give'em a show that's so splendiferous_

_Row after row will grow vociferous_

"I like to think of myself as chaotic Neutral. I'm adaptable." She shrugged. "And if some one were to expose you?" Malfoy challenged, "If I were exposed half the ministry would be incriminated." Kimberly retorted.

_Give'em the ole Flim Flam Flummoxed_

_Fool and Fracture'em _

"Law is just a hobby you see, my real trade is in secrets. And if someone were to threaten those secrets, the ministry would snuff it out," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Just like that."

_How can they hear the truth above the ROUR? _

"let me get this straight, You have built an entire empire on lies and secrets of the ministry and no one can stop you because if they did, the ministry itself would just bury it?" Malfoy's head was really, how could a simply attorney grow so powerful under every one's nose?

_Throw'em a fake and a finagle _

_They'll never know you're just a bagel._

"Yes, and I know you won't dare expose yours truly." She challenged him. "What makes you so sure?" he asked, not liking her tone one bit.

_Razzle Dazzle'em_

_And they'll beg you for more._

"Because I'm your only way out of this hole you've dug yourself, without me you're dementor food" Lucius gulped. "And if you do, then I will tell everyone in the ministry that you were not only a deatheater, but led several attacks. I'll show them this memory in a pensieve, tampered with of course, can't incriminate myself, now can I?" she moved closer to him

_Give'em the old double whammy, daze and dizzy'em_

_Back since the days of Old Methuselah, everyone loves the big bamboozler._

"You don't have to threaten me Miss. Flynn." Malfoy stepped up to the threat. "I believe we would make fine partners"

_Give'em the old three ring circus._

_Stun and stagger'em_

"Oh really?" she was toe to toe with him and she had to look up to look into his crystal blue eyes.

_When you're in trouble_

_Go into your dance!_

They seemed to grow through a proverbial tango of verbal challenges. Is that a fact's, Make me's and I dare you's. Each a perfect match for the other. Another quip, another retort for each attack.

_Though you are stiffer than a girder_

_They'll let you get away with Murder._

She would have made a marvelous Death Eater, she might not have been a killer, or a raider, but she could wiggle the truth out of anybody, even without magic.

_Razzle Dazzle'em _

_And you've got a romance_

"You shouldn't theaten me like this." He warned. "And why not?" she asked with a cocky grin, "Because, I'm a death eater, I've killed people."

_Give'em the ole razzle dazzle_

_Razzle Dazzle'em_

"You won't hurt me."

_Show them the first rate sorcerer you are!_

"What make you so sure?" he could smell her perfume from this distance, Lavender and Ivory soap.

_Long as you keep'em way off balance._

_How can they spot you've got no talents_

"Because." She leaned into him, "you need me."

_Razzle dazzle'em_

"I've never lost a case, remember."

_Razzle Dazzle'em_

He looked down at her as they shared an electricity filled stare.

The kiss they shared filled that cold stone back room with heat, her perfectly applied lipstick smudged as she pulled away, out of breath and light headed. His breath was heavy and satisfied, he smiled, and was glad he finally rendered her speechless, even if she had done the same to him.

_And they'll make you a star!_

"You, me, and a bottle of wine, Le Jardin D'Eden, Seven O'clock." She whispered in his ear.

"What about your 6'2 kickboxer boyfriend?" Lucius whispered back

She bit her lip and grinned,

"What boyfriend?"


End file.
